spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Where Did Everybody Go?
Synopsis In a post-apocalyptic future SpongeBob must survive by himself in a brave new world. Transcript (Theme song plays) ' ' (The series opens with a camera zooming in on a full shot of Bikini Bottom, dead and silent. It slowly zooms in on SpongeBob’s house, and enters) ' ' SpongeBob: Well Gary, time for work! ' ' (Gary doesn’t answer because he isn’t there) ' ' SpongeBob: Oh that’s right, everyone in the ocean has been missing for three months. ' ' (SpongeBob stands up and walks to his living room where there’s an expensive TV that he stole) ' ' SpongeBob: This life is depressing. I wonder why I’m the only damn person left. ' ' (A clip plays on the TV) ' ' Scientist: Hello, I am a human from Bunker #48. If anybody is watching this, it means that the nuclear apocalypse has begun. Saudi Arabia’s tests of ocean nukes wiped out most if not all marine life, and it is a very hard time up here. Ever since Iran stole the nukes and ruined the United States of America, life hasn’t been the same. World War III was inevitable. ' ' SpongeBob: (talking to pre-recorded clip) oh, so that’s how my life went to shit. I miss Patrick, and Squidward, and Mr. Krabs, and GARY! ' ' (SpongeBob spots Gary outside) ' ' SpongeBob: Gary! I thought I’d never see you again old pal! ' ' Gary: (with translation on) me too, Papa Bob. ' ' SpongeBob: So where did you go? ' ' Gary: I was hiding out at the abandoned pet store, hoping that there would be more food there than there is here. ' ' SpongeBob: Well then. ' ' Gary: Yeah, but then I remembered that we eat plants. Hahahaha. ' ' SpongeBob: Yeah, I’ve been living off of Kelp-Os for a few months now. ' ' Gary: Primitive. I’ve been cooking my own meals! ' ' SpongeBob: Bitch why didn’t you come home? ' ' Gary: Well, language Papa Bob! Hahaha, just kiding. FUCK. ' ' SpongeBob: Oh I get it, you’re trying to be funny. ' ' Gary: Yes, yes I am. ' ' SpongeBob: I hope that a girl survived, I need to have sex so that fishlife doesn’t end. ' ' Gary: Technically you’re not a fish. ' ' SpongeBob: True. Also, let’s go rob the mall for shit! ' ' Gary: Right behind you Papa Bob! ' ' (Gary whispers something into his shell) ' ' Gary: Yes, I have him. ' ' (Gary follows SpongeBob, the person he was talking with is unknown) ' ' SpongeBob: You coming slowpoke? ' ' Gary: Who you calling slowpoke? ' ' (Gary turns on a rocket booster and flies past SpongeBob) ' ' SpongeBob: Where the hell did you get that from?! ' ' Gary: Looting. ' ' SpongeBob: I’m gonna get one next! ' ' Gary: Good luck, this was one of a kind. ' ' SpongeBob: Damn. ' ' Gary: Well, let’s go! ' ' (The duo run to the abandoned mall and start looting) SpongeBob: Look, I found this thing! ' ' (SpongeBob pulls a dildo from a bag) ' ' Gary: You don’t know what that is? ' ' SpongeBob: Yeah, I do I do. Pearl had me help her use one. ' ' Gary: Oooookay then. ' ' SpongeBob: Well I think we need to find some girls eventually so that the fish population doesn’t die out! ' ' Gary: Well for now let’s just do some looting. ' ' SpongeBob: Yeah, look what I found! ' ' (SpongeBob finds lots of canned food) ' ' Gary: Now we can survive! ' ' SpongeBob: Yeah, but for how long? I think we should start a way of getting some damn food. ' ' Gary: Yes PapaBob, that’s a damn good idea. ' ' SpongeBob: Look, I found a vibrating thing! ' ' Gary: What store are you in? ' ' SpongeBob: It says Dildos-R-Us. ' ' Gary: Well then PapaBob. ' ' SpongeBob: I hope that we find more people. ' ' Gary: Yes, we need friends because we’re sad and lonely. ' ' SpongeBob: Well let’s go home. ' ' Gary: I’ll be right behind you! ' ' (Screen goes black and cuts back to Gary talking through his microphone) ' ' Gary: So boss, when are you going to make yourself known to SpongeBob? ' ' The Boss: Sometime soon dearest Gary, I hope that you understand just what you’re getting yourself into. ' ' Gary: Yes, I know and that money’s going to be mine. ' ' The Boss: Well then your next step is to find Pearl. Gary: Yes, yes I will. Category:Purple133 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:2018 Transcripts Category:CrazySponge Category:Gone